


Pulchritude

by RedWritingHood



Series: e.g. Comforts [1]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Also Kyle is probably bi or pan in this, And how beautiful that is, But no sex scenes, Definite implications, F/M, Gen, Hal wearing Carol's shirts, He just notices how pretty people are okay, It's about being comfortable, No Smut, No this is not an orgy, This isn't about men wearing women's things really, men in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: Hal starts wearing some of Carol's clothes. Carol doesn't mind. At all.





	Pulchritude

* * *

 

**Floral**

* * *

 

Carol stands in the kitchen, sipping from a mug of coffee. It had been a very pleasant night, and the coffee just makes the morning even better. _Yes_ , Carol thinks, _this is perfect_.

She hears someone come in behind her, and a familiar, warm voice say, "'Morning, Carol."

Carol smiles, turning. "Good mor..." She trails off.

Hal is wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and one of her oversized button-up shirts.

Carol likes to lounge around at home in yoga pants and shirts several sizes too big for her, and she might have been amused by the sight before her...if it wasn't also one of the most attractive things she's ever seen.

Hal tugs at the cuff of one of the sleeves and offers her a smile. The shirt has a pattern of pretty pale flowers all over it, and no man has ever looked more appealing. "I didn't have anything to wear, so I figured...do you mind?"

"What?" Carol manages. She gulps some coffee in an attempt to reboot her brain.

Hal gestures. "If I wear your clothes."

"Oh. No. No, I don't mind. _At all_." Was that too much emphasis?

Hal doesn't seem to notice anything weird. He grins and points at the steaming pot on the tabletop. "Some of that coffee for me?"

 _Baby, you can have all the coffee you want_ , Carol thinks. "Sure. Let me get you a cup."

"Thanks." Hal leans against the counter, stretching his legs out.

Carol hands him a cup. "Here you go, flower princess. Careful, it's hot."

Hal takes it, laughing. "Thanks."

God, Carol is so smitten.

* * *

**Lift**

* * *

 

Hal stands in the doorway to Carol's bedroom, bemused. There are piles of clothes and shoes scattered all across the floor, and there's Carol sitting on her bed in a deep blue dress, wriggling a stiletto onto her foot. "You know, I get that the fundraiser's important, but it's five hours away. Do you really need to go to all this trouble?"

Carol glances up. "I have to make a good impression. Believe me, there are a lot of things I'd rather be doing than this."

Hal walks into the room, carefully sidestepping various items of apparel. He bends down and picks up a pair of high-heeled shoes, eyeing them. "How do you walk in these?"

"Practice," Carol replies, tossing aside the stilettos. There's a shifting of weight on her bed, which she ignores, grabbing for some flats and sliding them on. She lifts a leg and tilts her head, narrowing her eyes. "Hal, what do you think? Do these go with my dre...ss..." She drops her leg, staring.

Hal is sitting on her bed, legs stretched out. He's wearing a pair of her strappy Nordstrom heels, contemplating them. "Huh. This isn't so bad. I wouldn't want to wear them for an hour. How long is the fundraiser going to be?" He catches her looking and flashes her a grin. "What do you think? Are they a good look for me?"

There's a flush rising underneath Carol's skin. "Stand up in them," she suggests.

Hal shrugs. "Okay." He gets to his feet, the heels making little tapping sounds on her wood floor. It takes a moment for him to find his balance. "Whoa. Harder than I thought."

Carol holds out her hands. "Walk to me."

He steps over, placing his hands in hers, smiling.

"You're gorgeous," she says.

He laughs. "You, too." She tugs him onto the bed.

When they start undressing, she murmurs, "Keep the heels on."

"Only if you wear some next time," Hal says.

She pulls him closer. "I've got a green pair."

His mouth smiles against hers. "Perfect."

* * *

**Gossip**

* * *

 

"Wait, so, you wore Carol's heels?" Guy asks, waving his fork in the air. There's still a piece of chicken attached to it. Beside him, John calmly takes a drink of his orange juice, unruffled and unimpressed as ever. Guy leans forward, grinning suggestively. "Did she have her way with you in 'em?"

Hal swallows his bite of pasta and shovels another one in. "How did you know?"

Kyle chokes on his kale smoothie. Hal and Carol are both beautiful people, and that image is unbelievably captivating. His pen hand itches.

"Wait, really?" Guy says.

"You should try wearing heels sometime," Hal advises.

Kyle chokes again, eyes watering. Hal whacks him on the back in an attempt to help.

Guy snorts. "Me? Nah." But he looks like he's thinking about it. Kyle doesn't think any of Ice's shoes would fit him.

"Tora would kill you," John says, thinking the same thing.

Guy eats some more of his chicken, because he can't argue with that.

* * *

**Artist**

* * *

 

Don't draw it, Kyle thinks. Don't draw it. Just don't.

* * *

Damn it.

* * *

He gives the picture to Carol.

"This is beautiful." she says. "I'm keeping this forever."

"Just don't show it to Hal," he says. God, wouldn't that be awkward.

* * *

"You're a talented artist," Hal says.

Damn it, Carol.

* * *

**Pleasing**

* * *

 

Tora stares. "What the hell is this?"

"Jordan suggested it," Guy says. He spreads his arms open. "Do you like it?" He's smirking, but there's a defensive edge to it.

Tora stalks towards him, walking him into a wall. When his back hits the plaster, she puts her hands on his shoulders and wedges a leg between his. Guy's smirk turns into an outright grin. "Do you feel good?" Tora asks, leaning forward.

"Oh, yeah," he breathes.

"Then I like it." She hauls him close. With Guy in heels, she'll need taller boots, she thinks.

"Jordan was right for once," Guy murmurs against her lips.

"Don't talk about Hal right now."

He doesn't. In fact, he doesn't mention Jordan for a long, long while.

* * *

**Advice**

* * *

 

"No," John says.

Guy shrugs. "Fine, but I'm telling you, it works."

"Less talking." John grunts as a blast hits his shield construct. "More fighting."

* * *

**Shift**

* * *

 

"Wait, Hal," Carol says, "you can change your costume at will, right?"

Hal looks at her. She looks back. "I love you," he says.

"I know," she replies.

"This is where you say it back, Han Solo."

"Kiss me first, Leia."

He does. She says it. He kisses her again. This time, she doesn't say it, but that's because they're both a bit busy at the moment.

* * *

 

**Bonus: Attraction**

* * *

 

Carol walks into the living room, a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of toast in the other. She stops when she sees Hal sitting cross-legged on the couch, eating from a bowl of cereal and once again wearing a pair of boxers and one of her shirts. It's a light fabric, a shoulder cutout, soft blue in color.

Hal glances up and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey," Carol responds, raising an eyebrow. "I see you've helped yourself to my closet again."

Hal glances down, then shrugs, taking a bite of cereal. "It's comfortable."

Carol sets her cup and plate on the table in front of the couch. "Well, I admit...that's a good look on you."

Hal grins, brown eyes crinkling. "What, me in your shirt?"

"You being comfortable," Carol replies, moving around the table to take Hal's bowl and place it next to her dishes. She sits down on the couch, or, more accurately, on Hal.

"Well," Hal says, hands resting gently on her hips, "I think I could stand to be a little less comfortable."

"Or a little more," Carol suggests.

"Depends on what kind of comfortable we're talking about here."

She kisses him softly, warmly.

"Oh," he murmurs against her lips, "that kind." His fingers press into her hips.

She snorts in his face.

"That's...that's a lot less comfortable, Carol. I'm uncomfortable now."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to be comfortable."

"What I want is a tissue and some sanitizer for my face."

Carol considers. "Or...we can take this to the shower."

Hal pauses. "I'm listening."

She shrugs, smiling. "You want to be clean? I'll get you clean."

"Yeah," he says. "That sounds..."

"Comfortable?" she supplies. She takes his hand and pulls him off the couch.

"Exactly the word I was looking for," he replies, following.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I truly do think that people being comfortable is immensely attractive. That is my aesthetic.
> 
> Also, if you'd like to try wearing your girlfriend's things, probably ask first. She might object to her clothing being stretched out.


End file.
